Such air vents are used to ventilate the interior of vehicles, for example, passenger cars or trucks. They have a plurality of air guide elements, which can be adjusted, for example, pivoted, by means of an operating element. First air guide elements can each be pivoted about a first pivot axis; and second air guide elements can each be pivoted about a second pivot axis. The air guide elements can be pivoted by means of an operating element; and, thus, the direction of flow of the air into the interior of the vehicle can be set.
Such an air vent is known, for example, from the document DE 20 2010 000 979 U1. In this case a common operating element is arranged on an air guide lamella and can be pivoted, together with the air guide lamella, about a horizontal axis. By means of suitable coupling elements it is ensured that all of the air guide lamellae, which can be pivoted about a horizontal axis, are also pivoted. In addition, the operating element can be moved laterally in the horizontal direction, as a result of which second lamellae, which are coupled by means of a connecting element, are each pivoted about a vertical axis. Thus, it is possible to control all of the lamellae with only one operating element. However, the coupling requires very sophisticated kinematic elements, for example, coupling elements. Furthermore, these coupling elements are visible from the vehicle interior, a feature that which may be undesirable. Even the orientation of the operating element changes as a function of the position of the lamellae, an aspect that may also be undesirable, in particular, for reasons relating to the visual appearance.
Furthermore, air vents are known from the documents DE 20 2009 011 085 U1, DE 20 2005 018 642 U1 and DE 20 2012 100 980 U1. These air vents have sophisticated operating and adjusting mechanisms.